


The Sun, the Sea, and Destiel

by The_Heart_of_an_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A wee bit of a voyeur kink?, Cas has a really good butt, Cas is adorable and sexy at the same time, Day Dreaming, Dean can't help himself, Innocent Cas, M/M, Poor Sam has to hear that shit, Smut, Swim suits, They are super adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heart_of_an_Angel/pseuds/The_Heart_of_an_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas decide to take a day off and go to the beach because Cas has always wanted to see one. It starts off cute, but Dean is super impatient and likes to see Cas in his swim trunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a particularly hot day on which they had decided to take a break from the stress of hunting, and went to the beach. A day that had few clouds, and a faint breeze that was currently sliding through Dean's short hair. He stood, staring at the bright blue water with the driver's door to the Impala open in front of him. His green eyes squinted in the blazing sun. He slammed the car door shut, and went around back to the backseat. Their bag packed full of swimwear, towels, and (by Cas' demand) floaties and sand toys.

Cas and Sam had already exited the car, and were walking toward the bathrooms by the parking lot. None of them had changed into their swim trunks yet, so that was what they were headed to do. 

"Guys, wait up! Get your shit outta here!" Dean ran after them, lugging the bag with him, over his shoulder. Sam and Cas stopped and waited for him by the mens' room door. Cas looked so excited, he was grinning and immediately pulled his trunks, and towel from the bag. He went into the bathroom to change in one of the stalls. 

"Man, this is going to be really good for us, Dean." Sam said as he got his own swimwear from the bag. Dean nodded in response, starting to walk into the bathroom. "I mean, it'll be really relaxing, get our mind off of things, you know?" 

"Yeah, Sammy. It's gonna be nice." He closed the door to his stall, leaving Sam. He kicked his sandals off, feeling the slimy, unclean floor beneath. A disgusted shudder went down his spine. He took off his shirt and hung it on the hook that was screwed onto the stall door. His pants and boxer briefs came down and joined it. He felt kind of awkward, being completely naked in a semi-public place. He frowned and pulled his swim trunks on. He pulled his sandals back on, and went out of the stall. 

"Sam? Cas?" He asked, wondering if they were still in the stalls.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked from behind a door at the far end of the bathroom. 

"Just makin' sure you were still there." Dean hadn't actually seen what kind of bathing suit Cas had picked out for himself. Earlier in the day, they all realized that none of them had any swim trunks, so they stopped at a Target on the way to the beach to pick some up. By the time Dean had his picked out- he was very particular on the type of clothes he wore- Cas had his bagged and paid for already. Dean wondered what kind he'd gotten. Cas didn't really understand exactly what everything was, Dean hoped he hadn't picked out anything too weird.

He also wondered what Cas would look like not wearing his suit and trench coat. He imagined Cas in just shorts. Imagined him in short... shorts. Short-shorts that hugged his hips and were tight around his crotch. Dripping wet with perspiration and the sea water. (Dean's mind was getting away from him now) Cas hugging himself and shying away, saying "Dean, I think these don't fit right." In that low, rough voice of his, looking innocent and confused. 

Dean was staring off into space, leaning against the bathroom wall. He looked up as he snapped back into reality. 'Damn it...' He thought. His brain had been wandering like that for a while now. Ever since they'd decided to take this little trip, all he'd been thinking about was being able to swim with Cas. He would not admit it to anyone out loud, but he knew he found Cas attractive. He'd known it for a long time, but he tried to keep it hidden. It would complicate things if Cas- if anyone- found out. He did not need it to be more complicated.

The stall door squeaked open and Cas came out, towel in hand, goggles strapped around his head, and- damn it. Cas was wearing a tight, square leg swimsuit that barely covered anything. They were basically boxer briefs, but made of spandex. 'Holy shit...' Dean coughed and looked down at the ground. 

"Dean, did I put these on correctly?" Cas asked, turning around, giving the hunter a full view of the tiny shorts. They barely fit over Cas' round little butt. Dean nearly choked. 

"Uh, yeah, Cas! They look perfect." He shivered a little as Cas kneeled to pick up the swim bag. He was smiling happily, and looked up at Dean. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, a little concerned. He squinted and tilted his head and Dean nearly had a heart attack. 

"Uh, yeah, just impatient. I can't wait to get out there into the water." He could feel himself getting hard from Cas' little show, and linked his hands together in front of his crotch. Cas nodded and looked out of the window of the bathroom dreamily. Sam finally came out, ready to go onto the beach, and Dean nearly sprinted out of the bathroom. It turned into a full-out run once he got onto the sand, and he didn't stop until his legs were splashing in the cool water. 

He turned around, and saw Cas and Sam laying down towels onto the sand. They were talking, and Dean saw Castiel nod before running out to him. 

"Dean! DEAN!" He was slowed down by the water, and Dean reluctantly waded back to him. "Sam says you should go put on some sunscreen. He says he doesn't want to hear any whining because he knows you'll burn and he does not want to have to put aloe on your back later." Dean groaned and walked back to shore, Cas following close behind him. 

They got back to their little towel area where Sam was sitting stretched out with a book in his hands. "Dean-"

"I know, I know. Sunscreen. Shut up," He reached into the bag and got out the sunscreen. SPF-50. Dean was a pale, freckled blond, and Sam was right. He would get sunburned. "You're lucky that you're naturally tan, you little shit." Dean muttered, squeezing some sunscreen into his hand. Cas gently took the bottle from him and squirted some generously on his own fingers. They both rubbed it on their arms, legs, shoulders and face. 

"Dean, could you put some on my back, please?" Castiel asked, turning away and handing Dean the bottle. 

"Sure, man." He rubbed it into Cas' back in little circles, almost massaging him in the process. He examined the length of Castiel's pale back. His shoulder blades jutted out on either side of the line that ran down the middle, and he was surprisingly muscular. His shoulders were especially, and Dean put a little extra on them just so he could feel the muscle move beneath the skin for as long as possible. Cas' skin was hot, and Dean's face was hot. Cas was just hot in general, Dean inwardly snickered. 

He finished, and removed his hands reluctantly. "Done."

"Do you need help with your back?"

"Uh..."

"Come here." Cas turned Dean around and smoothed one hand down his back, spreading the cold liquid. Dean's eyes fluttered shut as Cas rubbed it into his back, and he jumped when the angel's hands gripped his sides. Cas was just rubbing more sunscreen in. Dean could feel his hot breath against the back of his neck, and he tried not to be aroused... He failed miserably. 

As soon as Cas said he was done, Dean swiftly ran back out into the water. Cas took some floaties out of the bag and slipped them on his arms, and pulled the large donut-shaped one up over his middle. His goggles were placed over his eyes, and he was ready to swim for the first time. 

Sam couldn't help but look up from his book and giggle at the angel. Cas followed Dean to the water, but lost him in the too-bright shine of the sun, and the countless other patrons of the beach. He had hoped Dean could help him get into the water safetly, but he was nowhere to be found. He frowned and quickly dipped his foot in the water for a second. It was cold. He frowned even more. How could he get into a vast, deep body of water with no one to help? He had seen lots of souls in heaven that had drowned in some way or another, and he did not want to be one of them. 

"Dean!" He called out. No one answered. He squirmed impatiently. "DEAN! Please help me!" Dean heard Cas say the word "help" and he was swimming toward him as fast as he could. When he got to him, Cas was standing at the edge of the water, the waves barely crashing over his toes, and he was fine. 

"Cas? What is it?" He sputtered, rising out of the water, and wiping his soaking hair back. He was drenched and dripping, as he came to Cas and stood in front of him. 

"I... I don't want to go in alone." He said quietly. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"I was in the water already, you're not alone. Plus, you got your... floaties." He squeezed one of the arm floaties gently. "You're fine." He smiled a little. Cas' plush lips were pouting and his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration. He was so cute. 

"Dean, I don't feel comfortable going into the water without you next to me. So, please, stay with me." His blue eyes shined through the goggles and his arms were crossed. He looked like a little kid. 

"Fine, Cas. Come on." He led Cas into the water, holding him steadily by the arm. He smiled at him softly. Cas was looking worriedly at his feet, and was cautiously stepping along with Dean until they were about knee-deep in the water. "Are you afraid of water?"

"More people drown in oceans than you would think, Dean." Castiel grumped, looking indignant. He held his arms out as if he were trying to keep balance. 

"Okay, well, I'm here. You don't have to be afraid." Dean shrugged, but he meant it. Cas looked up at him and smiled a little. 

"Thank you, Dean." 

They spent almost an hour testing out the water, Dean leading Cas, and Cas gratefully following. Cas tripped over a rock once, and Dean caught him before he landed in the water. That would've freaked him out for sure. Cas refused to stop clinging to Dean's arm and shoulder for at least 10 minutes. After a while, Dean got bored, and he brought Cas to a big puddle in between a circle of rocks and the shore. 

"Look, Cas, there are crabs down there, and clams er somethin'." He pointed into the water they were peering into from the edge. Cas lifted his goggles, and left them strapped to his head so he could get a better look. His blue eyes nearly matched the dark blue of the water, and it made it hard for Dean not to smile. Cas' hair was messy and sticking up everywhere due to the goggles pushing it up and back. He wanted to put his hands through that hair, press his nose above Cas' ear and breath in the smell of salt water, and  _Cas._  

He hadn't realized he was staring, until Cas was looking back at him. Damn, those blue babies were making his knees weak. 

"Dean, I'm feeling a bit tired." Cas said with a straight face. Dean nodded. They were pretty far from their towel spot, and Sam, so he looked around for a shady spot to sit. He saw a few palm trees behind a boulder and decided that would be a good spot. He took Cas by the hand, and helped him up from his crouched position. 

"Come on, we can go sit over there." He pointed. 

* * *

 

They didn't end up sitting, they ended up laying down. Side by side. With Cas' head laying on Dean's shoulder. Dean was trying really hard not to move. He wanted Cas to stay there. Cas had removed his floaties when they laid down, but his goggles remained on his head, biting into Dean's shoulder as Cas pressed into him. The sun was getting low in the sky, and Cas was starting to fall asleep.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean turned his head little to look down at his friend.

"I had a lot of fun today." His eyes were starting to close. Dean sat up a tiny bit, lifting the goggles off of Cas' head. His hair spiked out in every direction. It made Dean chuckle softly as he moved down again, relaxing against the cooling sand. 

"I'm glad, Buddy. I did too." He rested his chin in Cas' hair, until Cas looked up. His eyes were droopy, and his lips parted. Dean stared at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed.

Cas kissed him. 

It was a soft, sleepy kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, and Dean wanted more. He cupped Castiel's chin, and lifted it to get a better angle. He pressed his lips harder against Cas'. He put more heat into it, and it seemed to wake Cas up a little. After a few minutes of languid making out, Cas pulled back.

"Dean, I... I want to keep going," He breathed. "I really do, but Sam is probably looking for us by now. It's getting dark."

Dean nodded and they helped each other up. They walked back to Sam, holding hands loosely. Dean couldn't stop smiling, even when Sam looked at them questioningly, and kept staring at their linked hands.

Sam didn't ask though, even when he heard Cas sneak into Dean's bed at the beach-side hotel they were staying at that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas waited until he thought Sam was fast asleep to crawl into Dean's bed that night. He slid under the covers and wrapped himself around the larger man. 

"Dean," Cas whispered in his ear. "Are you asleep?" He felt Dean shake with a silent chuckle. The hunter turned his body so he was facing Cas, and pulled him close against him. Their legs intertwined and Dean's hand gently moved up and down Cas' bare back slowly. 

"No." He whispered back. Their faces were so close that their noses were nearly touching. Their mouths hovered over each other, so close to capturing one another in a kiss. 

"Do you want to pick up where we left off?" Cas asked, blue eyes looking innocently up at Dean. One hand slid up Dean's neck, and stopped at his fuzzy jawline. 

"Sam is right over there." Dean cocked an eyebrow. He rested his hand on Cas' hip, squeezing the hard bone there. Cas smirked and one hand squeezed Dean's ass, making him whine.

"We'll just have to be quiet, then." Cas said before kissing Dean open-mouthed. Their lips barely moved at first, but soon Cas was pulling Dean even closer. Their hips bumped, and Cas massaged Dean's bottom lip with his own. Dean lifted one leg and slung it over Cas', pushing the angel onto his back, and straddling his hips. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, and both men gasped. Their lips parted and Dean took the opportunity to kiss Cas' jaw. He bit down on the prominent bone lightly, making Cas groan softly. The angel tilted his head back, baring his neck to give Dean better access. The hunter kissed down Cas' neck and sucked a bruise into his collarbone. 

"Fuck..." Cas bit his lip, and squeezed his eyes shut as Dean sucked and bit more bruises into his skin. Dean pulled back at the angel's profanity. 

"Cas, do you know what you just did?" Dean's eyes widened. Cas raised an eyebrow.

"I swore, and?" Cas didn't care that he'd let a 'bad word' slip, he just wanted Dean's mouth back on him. 

"Good little angels don't use words like that, Castiel." Cas opened his eyes suddenly and stared bewildered at Dean. Was he trying to use... dirty talk? "I'm gonna have to punish you, Castiel." The way he growled his full name made Cas shiver. Dean sat back on his knees, making their cocks brush again. Cas' hips bucked up a little. He was started to pant, mouth hanging open. 

"What are you going to do?" Cas asked, biting his lip and using his big, innocent gaze. 

"You're not allowed to talk unless I say you can." Dean said sternly. "We need to stay quiet anyway so Sam doesn't wake up." Cas nodded and Dean moved on to kissing down his bare chest. He stopped to swirl his tongue around Cas' nipple, and bite it lightly. Cas clamped his mouth shut so he wouldn't be tempted to say anything. "Or do you want Sam to hear us? Huh? Does it get you all hot and bothered to know that my brother could wake up at any moment and catch me fucking you?" Dean slid his hands down Cas' torso, and pressed the heel of his palm into Cas' hard erection. Cas gasped and his hips thrust violently upward into Dean's hand. "Does it make you hard, angel?" Dean whispered in his ear. Cas swore he could have come right there, but he stopped himself. 

Cas nodded and looked Dean defiantly in the eye. "Fuck me." Dean tsked. 

"Thought I told you to keep your mouth shut, baby." He took Cas by both wrists and pulled them up over his head. "How else am I supposed to punish you? How about I touch you everywhere but your cock for awhile? Bring you right to the edge, tease you, but wait a bit to let you come." Cas nodded. He hadn't quite expected his first time with Dean to be this kinky, but he liked it. He liked having Dean try to take over and whisper dirty things in his ear. He liked feeling like a naughty little angel. Dean went on to pull Cas' pajama pants down, tossing them over the side of the bed. He did the same with his boxers, and leaned down to kiss his thighs. He bent Cas' knees, and made him spread his legs wide. He kissed and licked Cas' ass cheeks, the inside of his thighs, and the back of his knees. He then moved between Cas' legs and leaned over him to kiss his protruding hip bones. He adorned Cas' body with kisses and kitten licks. But, he touched everywhere but his flushed, upright dick. 

Cas was starting to get needy. He whined in the back of his throat and ached for something, anything to touch his arousal. 

"Dean?" He asked quietly, sweetly.

"Yes, Angel?" Dean muttered against his hipbone. 

"I'm sorry for being a bad boy. I promise, if you touch me in my naughty place, I'll be a good little angel." He feigned innocence in his voice and it made Dean groan. 

"Fuck, trying to get out of your punishment, baby?" Dean asked, slipping his hands under Cas' ass. Cas shrugged. 

"I only want to be a good boy- your good boy." Dean breathed in sharply and pulled Cas' ass up onto Dean's knees to get a better angle. Cas whimpered.

"You are, you're my good baby boy, Cas. I forgive you. You want me to touch your aching little cock?" Cas nodded violently. 

"Please, Dean. Please!" He begged, forgetting to be quiet. Dean put a finger to his lips. 

"I will, baby, just remember to keep it down." He took a bottle of lube out of his pajama pants pocket and squirted some onto his hand. He coated Cas' cock generously, and started jerking him off. Cas made little noises in the back of his throat. They got louder and louder as he got closer to orgasm. He was teetering off the edge when Dean took his hand off of him. "I want you to come with me inside you. Is that okay with you, Cas?" Cas whimpered, but nodded. He did want to know what it felt like to have Dean inside him. 

Dean squirted more lube onto his fingers and slowly slid the tip of one into Cas' entrance. Cas gasped at the weird feeling. "It's okay, baby, I'll make you feel good." Dean whispered. He slid his finger all the way inside and circled it around, trying to open Cas up. Another finger was added and he scissored Cas until he seemed ready to take a third finger. More lube was added, making sure Cas' virgin hole wouldn't hurt too much when Dean penetrated him. Cas still felt the burn as Dean's fingers moved inside him, but it was starting to feel good. 

Dean pulled his fingers out and re-positioned Cas, a pillow under his hips, his knees bent and legs spread wide. Dean leaned over him and placed one hand on either side of his head. He kissed Cas sweetly before pulling back. "Ready, Cas?"

Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. The hunter gripped his own cock and lined it up with Cas' entrance before sliding in. Cas gasped and moaned. 

"Oh, Dean!" He wrapped his legs around Dean's hips, as he pushed in until his balls hit Cas' ass. He paused, waiting for Cas' approval. "Move, Dean, please! Oh!" Dean began thrusting slowly, deeply. They both panted and kissed sloppily. As Cas started moving his hips back to meet Dean's thrusts, Dean sped up. 

"Yes! Dean! Harder!" Cas moaned, Dean obliged, fucking into Cas as hard as he could. It burned, it hurt, but as soon as Dean's dick hit his prostate, Cas let out a high-pitched whine and came on Dean's, and his own chest. Dean was still hard, dripping inside of Cas. He pulled his dick almost all the way out, then slammed back into his angel. They both gasped loudly. 

"Fuck, come on, move with me, baby. I'm so close." Cas was a little dizzy and foggy from his orgasm, but he listened to Dean and moved his hips again, slamming back into Dean. 

"Dean, come for me. Come for your good little angel." Cas whispered in his ear. Dean moaned and came hard. He fell forward onto Cas, panting. He pulled out and they curled up together. Neither of them cared about the sticking mess between them, or the come leaking out of Cas. They fell asleep cuddled up together, whispering "I love you."

* * *

 

When they woke up, both were blissfully happy even though they were covered in dried cum. They took a shower together, taking some time to makeout until the hot water ran out. Then got dressed and came out of the bathroom to have breakfast. Sam was sitting at the table in the hotel room, cup of coffee in hand, and bitch face plastered. 

"I'm all for you two being together, I really am. But, next time you wanna fuck, either do it in another room- far, far away- or get me some earplugs." Sam stood, leaving his coffee, and went into the bathroom to wash his face. 

Dean started laughing hysterically, and Cas flushed a bright red. When Dean caught his breath and calmed down, he held Cas' jaw and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Cas." He said smiling. 

"I love you, too, Dean." Cas sighed, leaning his head against Dean's shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, and want me to write something else, give me a prompt, or what you'd like to see me write! It would be appreciated!
> 
> Also, tell me if I should add a smutty chapter. I don't know if where it ends is good, or if I should add more.
> 
> <3 Jay


End file.
